The Hangover
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: Just a bit of RatchetxSasha fluff.     Some alcohol references.


**A/N: Hi guys!**  
><strong>Just a bit of RatchetxSasha fluff. <strong>  
><strong>And also, 'Paradise on the Starship light' is a rip on 'Paradise by the dashboard light' by Meatloaf. <strong>  
><strong>I wrote this at five O'clock in the morning so, y'know. Might not be my best work... Enjoy! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"y-you know what's si- um, I mean weird?"<br>The Lombax's speech was slurred.  
>"Lombax. Just s- um, say it. Like, A LOT."<br>Sasha laughed at the intoxicated Ratchet sitting across from her. The rest of the Q-force were spread around the bar, even Clank was having a good time, but he still shot his friend a regular glance; it was his first time drinking.  
>"Lombax, Lombax, lambox, boxlam, loombird… It doesn't even sound like a word anymore!"<br>He picked up his beer to have a drink but completely missed his mouth and spilt the drink all over himself.  
>Sasha laughed again.<br>"look at yourself!"  
>She smiled and steadied his hand as he lowered the cup back down to the table.<br>She'd also drunk a bit as well but she could handle herself a lot better.  
>"Oh… Whoops!"<br>Ratchet laughed sheepishly.  
>"Say, you're um, very pretty tonight, Sasha"<br>He said as he rested his arms on the table to support his head.  
>"Don't get too ahead of yourself, hotshot"<br>She smirked.  
>"I can't help your… er… Prettiness Sash! Gosh!"<br>Sasha laughed again.  
>He seemed so innocent like this.<br>"Wanna dance?"  
>He grinned.<br>"If you can stand up, sure"  
>"Of <em>course<em> I ca- WOAH!"  
>Ratchet fell off his stool.<br>Sasha jumped down to see if he was alright and was greeted by a chuckling Lombax rubbing his backside. She couldn't help but laugh along with him.  
>"Need some help up?"<br>He nodded, still chortling away to himself.  
>She helped him up but Ratchet still seemed content on dancing, pulling her out onto the small dance floor. Sasha gave in, being his support as they danced to 'Paradise on the Starship light'.<br>"Do you love me? Do you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me?"  
>Ratchet sung along, out of time and <em>very <em>out of tune.  
>His breath smelt so strong of alcohol, Sasha couldn't help but wonder if she lit a match, would it catch alight?<br>Probably.  
>She concluded.<br>The song changed to a ballad by 'Lady Galaxy'. A very romantic ballad at that.  
>Some of the local pub-dwellers groaned at the change of song but Sasha didn't mind.<br>Nor did Ratchet, apparently.  
>He sighed.<br>Not a bored sigh, but a content sigh.  
>"I really *hic* like you"<br>he announced.  
>"Really just?"<br>Sasha replied, slightly shocked, but not against the idea.  
>"Yup!"<br>He smiled.  
>Ratchet rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.<br>"Ratchet?"  
>No reply.<br>"Ratchet?"  
>"Mph?"<br>The Lombax was half conscious.  
>"C'mon hotshot, put your arm around me."<br>He sleepily threw his arm around Sasha's shoulder.  
>"Hey Clank"<br>She called across the room.  
>"We're getting a cab"<br>She indicated to the intoxicated Lombax around her neck, who was still giggling a bit.  
>Clank walked over to her.<br>"The rest of the Q-force are heading back to Captain Qwarks. Would you like to join them and I shall accompany Ratchet?"  
>"Nah, I think I might turn in, myself."<br>Sasha yawned.  
>"Very well then, I shall come along."<br>The three headed to the door.  
>"Night team"<br>She called out.  
>Mixed calls of "Night Sasha!", "Night Clank" and "He's gunna have a rough day" chorused from the group.<br>Clank and Sasha waved.  
>Ratchet attempted to, then laughed drunkenly at his failed attempt.<br>The cab ride back to the Phoenix mainly consisted of Ratchet gibbering on about how weird words are and the cab driver telling them to make sure he didn't puke in his ship.  
>By the time they got back, Ratchet was completely unconscious and Clank and Sasha had the job of carrying him back to his quarters. Ratchet was a lot heavier than he looked.<br>They weren't even going to attempt to get him in a sleeping pod, so they left the Lombax on the couch instead, Clank leaving a bottle of water and bucket by his side.  
>"Thanks Clank"<br>Sasha whispered.  
>"Good night Captain Sasha"<br>"Night Clank"  
>And each went their separate ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet woke up to a bright light in his face.<br>He clenched his eyes shut and covered his eyes.

"Oh god, please turn it off!"  
>He croaked.<br>"Sorry, my apologies Ratchet."  
>The lights turned off and Clanks voice reverberated around his head.<br>The Lombax groaned.  
>He heard Clank giggle slightly as he left the room.<br>As Ratchet was about to go back to sleep, he heard someone else enter the room.  
>"How're you feeling?"<br>Sasha sat on the foot of the couch.  
>"I'm never drinking again."<br>He said flatly.  
>He opened his eyes and looked into her face.<br>_"I really *hic* like you"  
>"Really just?"<br>"Yup!" _  
>He groaned at the new memory.<br>He _really_ hoped he hadn't actually said that.  
>"I'm really sorry about last night."<br>He murmured.  
>"Why?"<br>Sasha leaned in and closed her eyes.  
>Ratchet sat up and did the same.<br>The Lombax's lips met the Cazar's and they kissed.  
>Once they parted, all either could do was smile.<br>"You smell really pretty"  
>"You smell like beer"<br>They both laughed.  
>Ratchet held his head and put a finger to his lips.<br>"Shh, sh, sh, sh,"  
>Sasha ran a hand over his head and smiled.<br>"We'll work on it tomorrow."  
>The Lombax closed his eyes and fell to sleep.<p> 


End file.
